


Fliehende Schatten

by Meique



Category: The Strain (TV)
Genre: Book Spoilers, Drabble Collection, Gen, German
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meique/pseuds/Meique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Drabblesammlung, die sich mit den einzelnen Charakteren der Bücher, sowie der Serie beschäftigt. | Aktuell: Mr. Quinlan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fliehende Schatten

  _Abkömmling, Krieger, Rächer_ und nun _Verbündeter_.

All das waren Worte. Worte, die Quinlan nicht das Geringste bedeuteten. Und dennoch beschrieben sie ihn - seinen Werdegang, sein Leben.

Als Getreuer der Alten vernichtete er diejenigen, die unreinen Blutes waren und trotzdem war sich niemand  - nicht einmal jetzt - seiner Existenz bewusst.

Und genauso sollte es bleiben.

Die Alten hatten ihn auch aus diesem Grund aufgesucht. Er war ein Phantom – ihr Phantom -, das nie in einem Buch erwähnt wurde.

_Einzigartig in mehr als einer Hinsicht._

Kriege werden von Namenlosen gefochten, bis ein Sieg errungen ist.

Und Quinlan war einer von ihnen – den Namenlosen.

Noch.

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo!  
> Da The Strain nun leider seit über einer Woche vorbei ist und mir langsam etwas fehlt, habe ich mich dazu entschlossen eine kleine Drabblesammlung zu schreiben.  
> Hoffentlich finden sich ein paar Leute, die die Serie oder die Bücher genauso mochten wie ich.  
> Ganz liebe Grüße und ich freue mich auf euer Feedback,  
> Meique.


End file.
